


Jealous of a Fish

by eggutarteu



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Minorly angsty boy link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggutarteu/pseuds/eggutarteu
Summary: Just a sweet little scenerio, might make it into a longer fic in the future?





	Jealous of a Fish

"Link come on.” You pleaded, twirling the knotted branch between your hands. The roasting salmon that was skewered on your stick looked more lively than your companion. The only response you received was the pleasant tweeting of sparrows and the hum of the wind caressing the pine needles.

 _“Link”_ Your whine broke through the tranquility of the forest, bouncing off the canopy to swirl around the campsite.

The crease on his brow deepened, the shadow a stark contrast to the warm glow the evening sun casted upon his pale skin. His bottom lip feed itself from the firm line it had previously resided in and jutted out softly. Never had the boy looked so sullen.

The charred fish now forgotten in the flames, you scooted closer to him and lifted a finger to his cheek. The plush flesh felt soft under your calloused finger as you poked it, offering a huff from the boy who glowed in the gentle rays of the sun.

“What.” He stated in a plain tone, voice void of its usual golden tint. He sounded unamused yet he made no motion to sway your prying hand away.

“Stop it.” The command was soft and playful.

“Stop what?” He inquired dryly. The boy poked at the ashes and needlessly overturned the cooking vegetables.

“Sulking.” Your voice was soft like the sweet light that wove itself into his golden tresses. Your hands longed to be that light. The boy huffed once more, the puff of air visible against the dropping temperature. He turned to regard the setting sun through the thick trunks and dancing leaves. Your eyes were envious the sun held his gaze instead of your own.

“Sidon is our friend, Link.” The tip of his ear twitched at your comment. The boy then mumbled something, barely audible against the calm of the campsite. He was still regarding the sunset.

“Speak up.” Your request earned you another twitch of the ear and a shuffle. The rosiness thst bloomed on the surface of his skin was certainly not from the sun. The contents of his mumbling seemed to intrigue the forest; the birds momentarily ceased their frenzied chirping, the wind reduced to a light brush against the fronds, and Epona snorted against the long blades of grass.

“He’s hot.” The boy confessed and turned towards you, a grimace disfiguring those smooth features and disturbing them from their bath in the velvety hue. You managed to restrain the giggle that began to bubble in your throat.

“Maybe.” You sighed, lips tugging into a smile as your gazes finally met.

“But technically you are hotter.” Your tone was unwavering and serious. The boy's eyes widened in a mixture of confusion and fluster. Speckles of amethyst and ruby danced within the sea of sapphire as they reflected the waning daylight.

“I mean, the body temperature of mammals are higher than that of fish so…” You trailed off, the giggle you had been suppressing now fully blossoming into laughter.

The boy took a moment to process this before his euphoric laugh filled the air. He smiled brightly at you, the action almost rivaling the radiance of his eyes. With a ginger palm to your neck, he brought you closer and placed a loving kiss to your forehead. And now that the sun had almost completely set, you no longer had to be envious of the golden light’s touches and Link had no reason to be jealous over a fish. Even if that said fish was _hotter_ than him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sweet little scenerio, might make it into a longer fic in the future?


End file.
